A common ceiling interface in commercial construction is the suspended T-grid ceiling with acoustic tiles. Lighting equipment design is often tailored for installation in grid ceilings through numerous different methods ranging from the use of independent support clips for suspended fixtures, hanger bars for down lights, and tie-offs for lay in troffers. Continuous linear applications are most common with the use of suspended lighting products since the luminaire is on an offset parallel plane to the ceiling. This can simplify the lighting design and installation as the rows of suspended luminaires do not interfere with the ceiling grid construction. This also makes it ideal for retrofit applications.